


Acceptance

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: and he ends up needlessly overworrying himself, and makes sure he knows that he belongs, but I'm tagging it if you want to see it that way, luckily the others are there to comfort him, mild anxiety attack, takes place shortly after virgil reveals his name, this isn't really a shippy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Virgil, being Virgil, works himself up after being invited to a family movie night. Luckily for him, the others are there to comfort him and ease his worries.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sanders Sides story, so I hope it turns out okay! I'm not intending for anything to come across as shippy, but if you read any part of it that way, that is more than okay! Feedback is appreciated!

Virgil sat on the couch in the living room of the Mind Palace, legs pulled up and arms crossed over his legs and chin resting on the crossed arms as he watched the tv blankly. He'd normally hide away in his room for most of the day, but he wanted to try and make the effort to get out more, be more social to the other sides. He couldn't just hide away again after his big reveal about his name, Patton wouldn't allow it. He could hear the cheerful persona clattering around in the kitchen, making them snacks for a 'family movie night', where they would be joined by Roman and Logan. He could already hear the snide comments that would surely follow when the other two saw that he was going to be joining them. Virgil pulled his hood up over his head as he dug his chin further into his arms.

He shouldn't be here. He could feel his chest tightening in a feeling that was all too familiar to him, and he bit his lip, a scowl forming. His heart was racing, his fingers feeling cold, sharp spikes digging into him. He was just going to end up bringing the evening down, ruining the movie for everyone.

_You don’t belong here._ His mind whispered to him, the sound sending a chill down his spine. _You know you don’t. Just because you told them your name, doesn’t mean you’re suddenly part of the group._

_‘Shut up’_ He tried to shut the sound out, fingers curling into the sleeves of his jacket, his throat closing up and breathing getting shallow. _‘You’re wrong.’_

“Virgil?”

_Am I? This is the first time you’ve been invited to do something with the others, and that’s only because you ran into Patton in the hallway. They don’t want you here. It’s be better if you disappeared._

“Virgil??”

_‘Shut up!’_ Vigil squeezed his eyes shut, unaware of the sound of his name being called. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make the voice go away. Maybe he really should go back to his room, before Patton comes back. He’ll be able to hide away there where he wouldn’t be found until he wanted to.

“Virgil!”

Virgil’s attention snapped back to the present at the sound of his name, coupled with a hand coming down to rest on his head. Patton was standing before him, a concerned crease between his eyes and a frown on his face. When had he come in? He hadn’t even heard him leave the kitchen.

“You okay there kiddo?”

Virgil nodded, wondering just how long he had been standing there and hoping that he hadn’t noticed how quickly he had spiraled. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Patton reached out, putting his hands on Virgil’s clenched ones and rubbing gently to get him to relax, which he begrudgingly did. “You seem a bit tense, and I know how quickly you can work yourself up over something little.”

Virgil shook his head, his chest seeming to tighten further at the concern he could clearly see shining on Patton’s face. “It’s nothing. I just think it would be better if I went back to my room.”

Patton shook his head quickly, giving Virgil’s hands a gentle squeeze and smiling at him. “Nonsense! We can’t have a party if you’re not there!”

"I'm sure you'll have a much better time without me there to bring the mood down." He slid his legs off the couch and was preparing to stand, wanting to slip away before anyone else came in. He only really had the chance to slip away when there was only one person to dodge. He wanted to slip away to his room so he could continue his downward spiral alone without having to worry about others worrying about him.

"Falsehood." Logan came in just then, arms crossed and making his way over to the couch. He took a seat next to Virgil, regarding him closely and reaching up to adjust his glasses before reaching out to pat his arm, letting his hand rest there in a comforting manner. "Patton here has been talking about having you join us for the last several days, and I myself enjoy your company. You not being here would surely bring down Patton's mood, which would then make the whole evening unenjoyable."

Virgil was slowly shaking his head, pulling his arms further into his sleeves and hunkering down further. "Even if you both want me here, surely Roma-"

He was cut off by the man in question swooping in the room and plopping down beside him on the couch, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Is more than happy that you're joining us, my dark and brooding friend. I'm more than excited to discuss the movie with you afterwards, if you're feeling up to it."

Virgil tensed up at the initial contact, a frown tugging at his lips, but he looked around at the other's, taking in their open and accepting faces, and found himself relaxing. Slowly, sure, but he was relaxing with the friendly contact he had with each of them, and the voice in his head grew to a distant murmur. The tightness in his chest loosened considerably and he let out a big sigh, rolling his eyes if as the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Fine. Twist my arm about it, I guess." 

Patton squealed excitedly before rushing to put the movie on and everyone shifted to make room on the couch for everyone. Virgil pulled his legs back up onto the couch, arms wrapping loosely around them as he leaned back. He felt warm... comfortable, nestled in between Roman and Patton, and he hoped that now that the lights were off, no one would see the happy little smile on his face. And, if they did, they wouldn't say anything about it. He could only deal with so much at one time after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out @ mythicalheartbeat if you wanna chat about the sides or send me a story request


End file.
